Cantarella
by Yomitoru
Summary: Naruto has fallen in love with Hinata. It was a forbidden love, a sin and it was tearing him apart. One faithful night, Naruto discovers something that will make Hinata all his. No lemon, sorry. Mention of sex. Incest. Poetic.


**Cantarella**

**A Baka1Chan Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did I would be so cool though! Kya!**

* * *

><p><em>Our eyes meeting<br>With a certain look  
>Within a caged up world<em>

A small figure stood by his bed. Her silky neck long hair fell from pink bonet covering the top of her head, the bonet color matched the frilly nightgown she wore the reached down to her knees. The ravenette sniffled, trying to keep her tears at bay but failing miserably. She gribbed her bright blue stuffed bunny tighter, her pale lavender eyes shone in the dark room and landed on the young blond boy. Small ocean blue eyes opened and landed on the tiny shivering girl whom was standing in his bedroom. He sat up and beckoned his own sibling to come get in the bed with him. No words were spoken yet the girl seemed to understand what he was trying to say and got in the bed with him.

_Pretending not to know  
>But even so<br>My spark of interest might be seen_

The two siblings layed together in the bed, both heads resting on one pillow with stuffed bunny in between the two as they both cuddled with it.

However the boy noticed that his sister was still tense, she was afraid of the dark and was scared to sleep in her dark, lonely room alone. He finnaly had came up with an idea. He grabbed the pillow on the other side of the bed and hit it against her head. At first Hinata was confused, after finnaly figuring out that he wanted to play, she grabbed the pillow under her and swung it at him. The two smally children continued to play, small feathers from the pillows floated through out the room.

_Burning  
>My heart<br>I won't show it And grow near_

The game had ended and the children went back to the original position on the bed with the blue bunny in between them.

His dream/flashback ended as his blues snapped opened. Naruto looked over his shoulder to his raven haired sister, whom was sleeping peacefully with her back turned to him so he could only see her beautiful, silky, now mid-back length. It had been nine years since that event happened, and since then she had continued to sleep with him in his bed at night. Also during those nine years he had somehow managed to lust after his very own sister, Hinata.

_Deep breath _  
><em>That you can feel <em>  
><em>Make you have quite a shock<em>

Naruto hated that he lusted her so much, he wasn't supposed to. It was his SISTER! It was forbidden, a forbidden lust. He was now part of a cliche, how quaint.

They were both fourteen, Naruto had grown into a very handsome man, his blue eyes seemed brighter but he was small for his age. Hinata on the other hand could not be said for, she was beautiful and stunning. Her raven hair reached down to the middle of her back. She had gained many lucious curves, not to mention a big chest. Her cheeks were decorated with a pink blush that fit her sweet red lips.

Naruto sat up in his bed, not being able to sleep with the beauty next to rubbed the back of his neck before getting out the bed and stepping out of the bedroom. Pale lavender eyes opened and watched as he left out the door.

_A rusted  
>Breaking chain<br>Running  
>Where no one is<em>

Walking down the dark halls, Naruto spotted a faint light from across the corridor. Walking up to it he realized it was his parents bedroom with the door slightly open. He stepped up to the door and peeked inside, shocked at what he had found.

His father, Minato was on top of his mother, Hikari. Minato had the most sadistic smile ever, as he gazed gazed down at his wife. Hikari's raven blue hair was strung all over the bed like a waterfall and her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and a trail of saliva leaked from her open mouth. His beloved reached up to him which caused him to smirk darkly smirk again. Minato thrusted inot her tight heat once more causing Hikari to squeal and moan in delight.

Naruto's eyes widdened as his eyes layed upon the scene, he was completely terrified and shocked. Before he made up his mind to leave, he noticed a glass bottle sitting on his parents bedside table. Cantarella.

_The echo  
>Of the clock<br>Is louder when you struggle_

He ran from the room and back into his bedroom where he layed back down on the other side of Hinata. He pulled the covers up over his mouth, his eyes still wide from the scene he just witnesses; sweat dripped from his forehead down to the nape of his neck. Naruto shivered at the memory that now plagued his mind. Looking over slightly he noticed his sister was still asleep. His heart beat against his chest at just the sight of her. Lavender eyes opened and looked down sadly at the pillow her head rested on. Naruto closed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as his hand clutched the comforter tightly. Hinata's eyes drifted towards her brother as Naruto sank further into the sheets. Both teenagers turned around in the bed to look at each other.

_Maybe it's unseen_  
><em>Subtle words<em>  
><em>That make you undefending<em>

The next day, Naruto walked down the hallways of the massive library located in the mansion him and his family lived in. He went through rows and rows of endless books until he finnaly reached upon the section he was looking for.

He had seen his father do this many times before, he knew what it contained. He just never knew what it was used for. Well, until last night that is.

_If you had known_  
><em>The powerful drug<em>  
><em>That only I could resist<em>

Naruto pushed the bookes aside, he smirked as a silver safe came into his view. He unlocked the key he stole from his parents room, and his smirk widdened when he was met with several glass bottles of cantarella. He reached his tan hand into the safe. Grabbing the bottle in front, he closed the safe and moved the books back he was never there and left the room.

Naruto was walking in the garden with his sister, taking a walk. The bottle of cantarella hidden behind his back as he walked with her amoung the pink and white roses. Deciding it was time, Naruto stopped in his steps.

_As with any normal feeling of love_  
><em>Right now<em>  
><em>I'll make sure you fall for it<br>_Even with a few shallow holes_  
><em>I won't leave behind any trace<em> _

Hinata noticed that she couldn't hear her brothers footsteps anymore, and turned around. Sapphire meeting lavender. Naruto's eyes widdened and sweat trickled down his face in nervousness when he saw the bright trusting smile Hinata gave him. He was starting to become unsure about this.

Hinata walked back over to him and grabbed his hand and lead him though the garden with her.

_Stumbling into a few shallow holes  
>"Come capture me."<em>

Naruto and Hinata found themselves later in the garden standing 3 feet from each other, both with their hands behind her back. Hinata looked into his eyes, a pink blush coating her cheeks as she staired at him. Hinata held a red rose behind her back, that she was planning on giving him. She handed him the rose and watched as he took it in his hands and kissed it.

_Scent of our sweat  
>It feels like I've only been taken<em>

Naruto began to feel strange, like an urge. The smile on the female ravens face dissapeared for reasons unknown to him.

Naruto smiled innocently at his ravenette sister as he held out his hand signaling his sister to kiss it, her not know it was drugged with the cantarella. Both their eyes had become hooded and darkened as they linked lands, and drew closer to each other into a heated kiss. Their tounges fighting around viciously for dominance, and their saliva leaked from their mouths and mixed together; in a heated passion.

At their feet a glass bottle of cantarella dropped on the floor near Naruto as another bottle of the same contents joined it by Hinata's.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like! I decided to write this after reading the story of Cantarella.<strong>

**By now you should understand what cantarella does, if you didn't already. And if you didn't know, Naruto was drugged when he kissed the rose that Hinata had infected with cantarella. **

**Review if you want!**


End file.
